Exhausted
by queenvada
Summary: What i would imagine would happen after stefan helps elena when they find meridith's body.


As she wiped up the blood from the floor Elena found herself loking down at her hands, the blood was staining her fingers nails making red lines through the creases of her palms. A sick feeling rushed through, a familar feeling that crept up on her for everytime her hands were covered in blood. It was in these moments that Elena felt so alone and so trapped. "You okay?" Elena flinched back slamming her back into the kitchen cupboard.  
>Standing above her in the doorway was Stefan.<br>"Sorry" "Some things never get old." he pushed her self up from the cupboard. Stefan notice the exhausting in face. "Why don't get some rest i will take care of this." Stefan reached down to grab the bucket from Elena's feet.  
>"Did you really stop drinking human blood?"<br>"Excuse me?" Stefan quickly grabbed the bucket and took two firm steps away from her. "Stefan..." Elena leaned back into the bench.  
>"Elena it's been a really long night.."<br>"STEFAN!" Stefan was shocked by her outburst. Neither of them spoke, Elena exhaled deeply and closed her eyes she stayed exactly like that for what seemed like hours. Stefan stood there frozen, he knew he should leave just walk out the front door, but of the cruel things he could of done, to leave her, now in a blood stained house alone just seemed to large pain to place on her. So he just stood there, waiting for her to speak.  
>"You know I wake up every morning wide awake." Elena whispered.<br>She finally opens her eyes and tears begins to stream down. She looks at everything in the room other then him. "I do" she says more clearer wiping the tears, standing up straight.  
>"It's like my mind wakes up before I do."<br>Her eyes trails his felt. "Am I making sense?'  
>He nods, she won't look at his face but he dosen't dare speak. He decides with himself that he will Elena do all the talking.<br>"You would think that the first thing that would come to mind would be my family, or the absence of them, how empty this house is, how they are all gone." The tears stop flowing and Elena starts to compose herself. She clears her throat staring down at her hands.  
>" The absence of them is with me every second of everyday. Jenna, my mum and dad, John even Isobel. But every morning I wake up and my first thought is you."<br>Elena looks up and locks eyes.  
>"I have no idea what we have become or what we could ever be again, all i know is i wake up every morning hoping that when i open my eyes your next to me."<br>Stefan takes another step back "Don't you dare.".  
>"What we are is a wonderful memory Elena, and thats all we are ever going to be." Stefan starts to walk towards the door. Elena starts to walk after him, she slams the front door as he opens it.<br>"What do you expect to happen here Elena?" Stefan growls, Elena stands her ground she dosen't flinch. "That you get me to admit that I love you, and this whole humanity thing has kick back in your knight in white shiny armour is back in town!" Stefans yells in a sarcasticly.  
>"You can't be that naive Elena"<br>"Then tell me! Let me help you!" "Help me! Elena I am not your boyfriend, i'm hardly your friend, I am a vampire. In fifty years from now i will still look like this. I am not human Elena, I'm the living dead, I'm the horror stories people tell, I feed on the blood on humans,"  
>"Stefan stop," Stefan steps towards her.<br>"I'm the predator that hunts women down in alleyways and tear them to pieces, they called me 'the ripper' for a reason Elena i ripped them apart"  
>"Stop."<br>"Elena I will never had children, I will never grow grey hair, or need glasses, i will forver stay 17 Elena, I am the damned."  
>A tear streaks down Elena's cheeck. "All can be forgiven Elena, I could kiss you right now hold you in my arms and we can pretend that the last nine months didn't happen, but Elena the realty of our impossible future will always be there waiting for us in our tomorrow."<br>Elena both her hands on either sides of his face and kissed him as hard and she could. Stefan placed his hands around his lips and before he could remove them she pulled away.  
>"Tomorrow will always be impossible Stefan, that our life, it's just not worth facing if your not beside me. I love you."<p> 


End file.
